


Name Game

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Growing Old, Older Characters, One Shot, Post-Canon, They're old and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Eddie has to wonder who orwhysomeone would name their kid Succoria of all things. That kind of name just spells disaster after all.





	Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one shot of Eddie and Ophelia being grouchy old people together. 
> 
> yes, they have grandkids at this point. Eddie is still confused on how this even happened. HE'S NOT OLD, YOU'RE OLD!!!

Eddie could only manage a grimace as he looked over at Ophelia. “Succoria, seriously?” 

The woman shrugged awkwardly, “I tried to talk them out of it, but…” 

Eddie dragged a hand down his face in platable frustration, wondering if Ironheade was a mistake for a single solitary moment. “They realize that’s like naming your kid hitler, right? What the fuck.” 

Ophelia squinted at him, openly confused. “Who-?” The roadie tensed up at that, waving his hands dismissing the topic rapidly as he could. “Uh, lets not even touch on that. Complicated.” 

“ _Oookay_.” Ophelia was clearly tempted to prod him for information but dropped the topic for now. “They said it sounded ‘cool’. They didn’t care if it was historical or a demon name.” 

“Fuckin’ kids.” Eddie huffed irritably, rolling his shoulders tiredly as he leaned back into the chair he was seated in. “It hasn’t been that long since we were afraid of even talkin’ about demons…”

“Most didn’t know Succoria, she was kind of before our times, obviously. They barely know who Doviculus is anymore.” At this point Ironheade had grown past their original encampment and was swallowing up the plains. It felt a little surreal when Eddie had to drive around and actually watch out for people on the grassy plains. “None of them have ever really fought a demon, Eddie.” 

Eddie opened and closed his mouth at loss of what to say. Ophelia reached out and patted his cheek fondly. “Face it, Eddie. We’re old.”

“How the fuck did that happen? Shouldn’t we have died in a blaze of glory in our youths?” 

“Apparently we missed that chance.” Ophelia for her part was more amused than anything else. She tucked a loose strand of greying hair behind her ear as her husband sulked in his lawn chair. 

“Fuuuckin’ shit, that’s what that is.” He stuck his tongue out, acting shockingly childish for a seventy year old man. “Now my corpse is gonna be all wrinkly.” 

“I think that’s your fault, grandpa.” She snorted with a roll of her eyes. “Besides, who sees all those wrinkles-? Me. That’s who. No one else has to know.” 

“At least I got the best and hottest wife in this place.” Eddie mused, scooting his chair over to sit closer to Ophelia. The woman had to laugh, reaching out to wrap an arm around Eddie’s shoulders pulling him in for a quick kiss.


End file.
